Just For Tonight A KaitoxMiku Fanfiction
by jrikko123
Summary: Love is very precious especially when it comes to Miku and Kaito. Is there a time they REALLY love each other? Hhhmmm...


"Just For Tonight…" (Miku's P.O.V)

It was 11:55 p.m. I was just reading some romantic novels, watching romantic movies and checking romantic pick-up lines and quotes in my room the whole day. I was dosed by romance. _Hhmmmm…. Everytime I read romantic novels, watching romantic movies and checking romantic pick-up lines and quotes, I think of Kaito. K-K-K-Kaito?_ I blushed as I think of him.

Kaito was my boyfriend, and a (ahem…ahem…) smexy boy_…. W-w-w-wait…. Smexy boy? WHAT I AM I EVEN THINKING?!_ Anyways, he is a very special person for me because 6 years ago after I was created, he was asked by Master to teach me how to sing. He taught me how and I did it. I gotta say, he has both a sexy voice and a sexy body… _W-W-W-W-WHAT!? _So, we've been best friends until I confessed my love for him. He accepted me, accepted my love. That's where I feel in love with him.

I looked at the clock and its 12:00. I got sleepy and slept good and comfy. That is until a big bang was heard outside my house. I was woken up by the loud bang so I rushed to the front door. As I opened the door…. _WHA-?!_

Kaito was sleeping on my front door! He is sweating and pale. I tried to wake him up just to see if he is sleeping. Sure enough, he is. He woke up eyes half opened. He can't speak, nor can move. _Fever?_ I thought to myself. "Kaito? Are you okay?" I said to him. He simply nod head. I sat down beside him and touched his face. _He is quite burning up._ So I carried him to my room for him to rest.

As we arrived in my room… _I FORGOT TO KEEP THOSE NOVELS! HE IS GOING TO FIND OUT WHT I HAVE BEEN DOING!_ I panicked on the inside. I made Kaito sit on the floor. I quickly kept the novels inside my bag. As I turned around, Kaito was staring at me, half closed eyes fixed at me. I was wondering why. _HE MUST HAVE SEEN THE NOVELS! _I asked Kaito with a guilty voice: "You've seen me kept those novel, right?" He shook his head. I let out a big sigh.

I sat beside him. I asked him: "Why did you sleep behind my front door?" He said in a soft but audible voice: "…because I got dizzy and can't stand anymore so I landed on your front door. Before I knocked, I fainted, making my head hit the door hard…" He held his head in pain. "I-I'm going to get you an ice pack! Gonna be back!" Before I stood up, he held my hand. He said: "….don't…." I asked him: "Why?" He said those 3 words that made me blush: "Kiss my head…" I can't bear the pitiful face he makes. _Ugghh! Is he playing with me?_

I held his head and kissed it. He suddenly hugged me, his chin resting on my head. He was panting and was sweating. "Sorry if it's angering you." He said in a soft and regretful voice. "Eh? It's nothing." I said in a happy but confused voice. He hugged me for a full good 2 minutes. After that, he suddenly pushed me against the wall. _EH?! WHAT IS HE DOING TO ME NOW?!_

He touched my face. I stared at those luscious blue eyes locked at me. He leaned towards me for a… _K-K-KISS?! _He was still burning and sweating but able to move. He opened his lips and pressed them onto my lips. I was surprised at first but when he opened my mouth using his tongue, I was hypnotized. He licked my mouth, watering my lips. I touched his arms… _Those…muscular arms…. _He got downward onto my nape and licked it softly, enough to call his name: "Kaito…" He heard me and broke the kiss. I was still in his power so I said to him: "Please…please me… just for tonioght…." He nodded his head and threw me on my bed. He was on top of me. He kissed me, licked my mouth. He took of his coat, revealing his muscles. He flexed them a bit. I blushed as he held my hand and made me touch his chest then onto his abs. _OH MAH GOSH! HE IS SO…. HUNKY AND MUSCULAR AND…. SEXY…._ He took of my shirt. We continued to kiss. I can hear him moaning and growling softly, enough for me to be completely hypnotized. He moved backwards for a bit and took of his pants. He took off my shorts, too. He leaned towards me and rocked me. (He's wearing safety just to be safe.) I can hear him moaning on my ears. He said: "Miku… call my name…." "Kaito… Kaito…" I said to him as I was buried by his muscular body. I can feel muscles twitching and touching my body. I kissed his chest, then I licked his soft nipples, enough for him to almost climax. He quickly said to me in a moderate voice, enough to seduce me: "CALL MY NAME." "K-K-K-Kaito" He held the bed railing and gripped them as he climaxed.

"AAAAAHHHHH!"

He passed out on top of me. He was sweating and his body was oily. He panted and released his grip from my bed railings as I was still hypnotized by him. Still wanting to be please for a bit, I rubbed his back then onto his butt. _It feels so good… _We both passed out. I closed my eyes as I rested my hand on Kaito's back.

In the morning, I woke up, feeling a bit dizzy. I was analyzing what happened last night. _ANALYZING DATA… FINALYZING RESULTS…. Kaito's not here… so he got home… _I was in tears for a while until I saw a note beside me. I opened the note. It says:

To my dear Miku,

Thank you about last night. I had a good time with you last night. I wish we can do it again. ;)

To claim your prize, got to the kitchen.

Kaito…

I put on my clothes and rushed towards the kitchen. There, I laughed softly what I saw: Breakfast… Ramen. I ate my breakfast peacefully. I got interrupted when I heard my phone buzzing. I got my cellphone and this is what I see: 1 message. I opened it. It read:

Morning, sleeping beauty. Hope you are fine. I feel fine about last night. See you later. ;)

I blushed. Last night was the best night I ever have.

_Kaito… I love you…_


End file.
